Postmodernisme
Eind jaren vijftig ontstaat in Amerika felle kritiek op de architectuur van de Moderne Beweging het tijdperk van het postmodernisme breekt aan. Na het modernisme Postmodernisme betekent letterlijk 'na het modernisme'. De term wordt niet alleen gebruikt om een architectuurstroming mee aan te duiden, maar bestrijkt ook de filosofie, literatuur en kunst en staat symbool voor een tijdperk vol maatschappelijke veranderingen. In de jaren '60 maakte het optimisme van de moderne periode plaats voor een meer pessimistische houding waarbij begrippen als waarheid, authenticiteit en ratio in twijfel werden getrokken. De architecten van de Internationale Stijl hadden beloofd met hun architectuur een betere wereld te creëren. Toen bleek dat zij deze belofte niet waar konden maken, ontstond er verzet tegen de modernistische principes. Dit verzet richtte zich ook op de gelijkvormigheid van de gebouwen, die het gevolg was van de strenge stijlprincipes van het modernisme. De Moderne Beweging had geleid tot de afbraak van veel oude gebouwen en om in de toekomst het cultureel erfgoed van Amerika te kunnen beschermen werd in 1966 de United States National Historic Preservation Act aangenomen. Er ontstond een sterk nationaal historisch besef en een verlangen naar een architectuur met een menselijke maat. Ook de architecten zelf worstelden met het strakke keurslijf van de moderne stijl en verlangden naar architectonische vrijheid. 'I got bored with the boxes' was de verklaring van architect Philip Johnson, toen hij in 1978 het AT&T building in New York met een timpaan bekroonde. Ook architect Robert Venturi uitte zijn ongenoegen over de eentonigheid van de moderne architectuur. Hij veranderde de bekende uitspraak van Ludwig Mies van der Rohe 'less is more' naar 'less is a bore'. De architecten keerden zich tegen de kilheid van het modernisme; De uitstraling van hun werk kwam centraal te staan. Revival van de neostijlen Door het herwonnen verlangen naar een eigen nationale bouwstijl en gebouwen met een historisch besef, grepen de architecten terug op stijlen die hun diensten reeds hadden bewezen; De neostijlen, die eerder waren verdrongen door de Moderne Beweging, kregen opnieuw de kans. Klassieke elementen zoals zuilen en symmetrie werden opnieuw toegepast, maar nu in combinatie met moderne fragmenten. Een vroeg postmodernistisch voorbeeld is het Guild House in Philadelphia dat Venturi in 1960 ontwierp. In de jaren '70 en '80 is het postmodernisme de overheersende stijl in de Verenigde Staten. Businessparken en winkelcentra, maar ook kleinere gebouwen verrijzen in de stijl. Begin jaren '90 ontwierp Michael Graves het beroemde Team Disney building en het Swan Hotel, beiden voor de themaparken van Disney. In Europa is het postmodernisme later tot ontwikkeling gekomen en het accent ligt meer op de stedenbouw. Als reactie op de rechtlijnigheid van de Vinexwijken kiezen architecten als Rob Krier voor organische stratenpatronen en historische verwijzingen. In Nederland kreeg het postmodernisme pas begin jaren '90 voet aan de grond. Het Groninger Museum (1994) is één van de bekendste afspiegelingen van het postmodernisme in ons land. Stijlkenmerken Het postmodernisme kenmerkt zich in hoofdzakelijk door de herinvoering van historische verwijzingen; Vroegere bouwstijlen worden verwerkt in de architectuur, waarbij wordt gespeeld met kleuren, materialen en vormgeving. De vroegere stijlen worden door elkaar gebruikt en gemengd met de principes van de Moderne Beweging. Omdat de stijlelementen uit de historische context worden gehaald, komen ze veelal ironisch overkomen. Dat de architecten zich bevrijd voelen van de strenge principes van het modernisme uit zich in de terugkeer van de ornamentiek, het gebruik van vrije vormen en symmetrie. De architecten van de Internationale Stijl uitten felle kritiek op dit stijlpluranisme, dat ze 'knip- en plakwerk' noemen. De postmodernisten zien de architectuurgeschiedenis als een 'grabbelton' waaruit vrijelijk geput kan worden. Voorbeelden Buitenlandse voorbeelden van postmodernistische gebouwen in het buitenland zijn: *Piazza d'Italia (1978) van Charles Moore, *het Portland Building (1982) van Michael Graves, *de Staatsgalerie in Stuttgart (1984) van James Stirling. Bekende architecten, die in hun werk de kenmerken van het postmodernisme terug laten komen, zijn: *Eero Saarinen, *Richard Meier, *Charles Gwathmey, *Robert A.M. Stern, *Helmut Jahn, *Thomas Beeby, *Jacqueline Robertson, *Horst Berger en *Peter Eisenman. Postmoderne gebouwen in Nederland zijn: *bezoekerscentrum De Hoep in Castricum van Maarten en Jetty Min, *het Circustheater in Zandvoort van Sjoerd Soeters, *het stadskantoor in Delft en *het Nederlands Architectuurinstituut in Rotterdam (1993) van Jo Coenen, *het effectenkantor Oudhof aan het Rokin in Amsterdam van Mart van Schijndel en *de uitbreiding van het Rotterdamse Parkhotel van Erick van Egeraat. Category:Bouwkundig begrip Category:Stroming